jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Juniper Lee's Adventures Series
Juniper Lee's Adventures Series is a new crossover series made by Megan Stone. The show officially aired on YouTube of Nov 28, 2015 with the first in what would later be dubbed the Juniper Lee Movie Trilogy "Juniper Lee's Adventures of the Lion of OZ" This served as both an introduction to the main cast and characters but would also be laying the groundwork for what was to come. what followed were two movie sequels "Juniper Lee's Adventures of Dinotopia" and "Juniper Lee's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin" as well as an ongoing web series in "The NEW Adventures of Juniper Lee" which continues the story. The first movie takes place 3 months after the final episode of 'The Life and Times of Juniper Lee" ends, making it a continuation of the original hens why some of the villains such as Auntie Roon and Maret already recognize June from the start. Members (The Te Xuan Ze Adventure Crew) *Juniper Lee *Ray Ray *Monroe *She-Ra *Sabrina Spellman *Salem *RoboCop *Lila Sasquatch Possible Members * The Powerpuff Girls * Mrs. Marvel The Movie Trilogy Juniper Lee's Adventures of the Lion of OZ. Juniper, Ray Ray and Monroe follow Oscar Diggs and The Cowardly Lion to the land of Oz, There she sets out on a quest to find the mysterious Flower of OZ as well as rescue Oscar from the clutches of The Wicked Witch of the East and her old foe Auntie Roon. With the help Wimzik, Silly Oz-Bul and a band of courageous toys, June and company manage to defeat the two Witches and save Oz but at the coast of a Lions courage. Juniper Lee's Adventures of Dinotopia Juniper Lee and her friends return in this exciting sequel. after chasing down a runaway orphan boy named kex Bradley, she finds herself in yet another unbelievable place this time surrounded by creatures thought extinct 65 million years ago, after meeting some life long friends in 26 and Mara she discovers peace times are soon at an end. When an ancient Warlord from Dinotopia past sets out to ruin its future, Only Juniper Lee can save the day, with the help of her new friends she manages to find the Ruby Sun Stone and stop Ogthar and his prehistoric thugs. Juniper Lee's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin the third and final film set in the Juniper Lee Movie Trilogy. This time Juniper travels to a far of realm to stop a deadly alliance being formed by the nefarious Goblin Prince Froglip and Maret, Grand Arch-Demon of the 6th Astral Plane. they plane to use the combined forces of Demon and Goblin races to overtake the surface world, thankfully she has the help of a brave boy named Curdie and the fair Princess Irene to stop the evil plots. News of Prince Froglips defeat has spread all over the galaxy and is picked by the Queen Castaspella of the planet Etheria, impressed by the recent victories in her sector (sector six which includes Earth and our galaxy, Oz, Dinotopia ect.) she sends She-Ra to find Juniper Lee and begin her training. The NEW Adventures of Juniper Lee Web Series Season 1 During his siege on Sector 6 Lord Saw Boss hits a minor speed bump on his quest for control of the universe, in the mystical planet of Etheria. due to his peoples weakness to magic it gives Queen Castaspella enough time to send out her greatest warrior She-Ra Princess of Power to go to Earth and recruit the legendary Te Xuan Ze she has heard so much about. shortly after arriving on Earth she encounter June facing off against a Wyvern which she quickly dispatches of. Juniper agrees to help She-Ra and thus invites her to move in with her. Unbeknownst to her, fellow classmate Sabrina Spellman is gathering information about her knowing that June is also a part of the magical community. after a few feats of strength Sabrina works up the courage to confront June, knowing full well June might mistake her for an evil witch and try to kill her. luckily everything worked out and Sabrina ended up joining the team, lending her magic skills to aid June and her friends. With the help of Sabrina's masking spell, June and company manage to hide the Earth from Sawboss'es Telepathy, Giving She-Ra the time she needs to properly train June, meanwhile Saw Boss plans a counter attack by destroying planets to draw She-Ra out into the open. This also gains the attention of the galactic high council a body of representatives from thousands of star systems (including Dinotopia, Galactic Republic, Etheria ect) where they decide to put their trust into She-Ra and the team she is forming. meanwhile the sinister Jafar has just been resurrected into a new body and without wasting any time he sends a mind controlled RoboCop to kill Sabrina. This is due to the magic telepathy barrier that is weakening his evil magic, fortunately June defeated RoboCop bringing him to his senses and She-Ra kills Jafar sending him back to The Underworld. but the energy from the mystic lighting staff opens the veil anyway alerting Saw Boss of their location. After discovering She-Ra has been hiding out on earth. A full-scale invasion has been set into motion, without wasting any time the evil galactic emperor blows up the planet. Sending our hero’s to a parallel universe ruled by Queen La who has been masquerading as Jane Porter. With the help of her team June manages to beat Queen La and steal the lamp containing the Earth 2 Genie, who reverses time to before their own planet got destroyed. With more time on their hands June and company plan a counter attack on the monster mind battle fleet. From there a epic battle ensues with Juniper leading the charge. During her assault she manages to blow up the main reactor on Saw Bosses battleship causing a nuclear meltdown. The day is won and June officially forms the Te Xuan Ze Adventure Crew. And Lord Saw Boss is trapped in Hell for all eternity. '''Season 2 '''The episode begins at the dawn of time during the creation of Earth, where we are introduced to the new main villain of the series Venger sharing the Garden of Eden with the first two human beings, Adam and Eve. contrary to popular belief it was not Satan who tempted Eve on that fateful day but instead the dark wizard Venger, after he succeeds in bringing sin into the world the episode flashes forward to the Present day, one week after the alien invasion Juniper Lee has officially formed the Te Xuan Ze Adventure Crew. and is being closely watched by the top secret organization S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury knows it was She-Ra who brought the aliens to earth and sends Black Widow into question the team, starting with its leader. Juniper and battles the super spy in hand to hand combat eventually overpowering her with the Help of Lila Sasquatch. Shield continues to monitor the team, and Venger plots a sinister takeover from an undisclosed location. When June gets paired up with her crush Marcus Conner for a school project, it is up to Sabrina and Robocop to take over her Te Xuan Ze duties. But when a big corporation starts drilling up water they stumble upon the hidden kingdom of Aqualandia. Ruled by King Agatorus and his wife Ursula the Sea Witch. June and her new friend Ariel team up to stop these two water based villains from taking over Orchid Bay City. while S.H.I.E.L.D is still keeping tabs on Juniper and her team. Robocop is getting upgrades from his old friend Dr. Light when Video Games greatest villains Dr. Albert Wily, Bowser, Dr. Eggman & Ganondorf team up and rebuild the mechanical terror known Metal Sonic! now the world is in peril! And only Juniper Lee and Video Games greatest icons Mario, Luigi, Sonic the Hedgehog. Mega Man, Link, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Toad & Tails can stop this deadly alliance. The Te Xuan Ze Adventure Crew manages to defeat the villains and destroy the Metal Sonic once and for all. When Juniper discovers that her local zoo is cover for an animal prison, She sets out on a covert mission to free the helpless creatures, only to uncover something far more sinister. The dark wizard Venger using the souls of the animals to reach his full power and take over the world, things don't get any easier on the inside of the prison either because Vengers has animal enforcers in Scar and Shere Khan, but with the help of Simba Juniper Lee and the Te Xuan Ze Adventure crew manage to save the day and free all the captives. Then Venger finally gains enough souls to reach his full power, he goes on an all out rampage through the world of ToonTown, eventually defeating King Mickey Mouse and claiming the throne. so Nick Fury calls on his old pals Jaden Yuki and Jeffrey Dragonheart to get the Justice Guardians to intervene. Things look hopeless for our hero's until Jeffrey gets a call from an old friend, Sabrina Spellman. telling them that she might know a way to stop Venger. Sure enough with the help of Jasmine Lee they manage to help Jeffrey unlock a new all powerful form which he uses to defeat the villain once and for all. just before the celebrations can start two strange visitors arrive, Jennifer Lee and CyberCop claiming to be from the far-off future. Movies * Juniper Lee's Adventures of the Lion of OZ * Juniper Lee's Adventures of Dinotopia * Juniper Lee's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin Season 1 * Episode 1 "New Dawn" * Episode 2 "Out of Charm's Way" * Episode 3 "Preparing for Judgment Day" * Episode 4 "The Revenge of Jafar * Episode 5 "The Last Stand" Season 2 * Episode 1 "The Flower and The Spider" * Episode 2 "Mermaid Summer" * Episode 3 "Super Smash Sister" * Episode 4 "Animal Alcatraz" * Episode 5 "Enter The Justice Guardians" Crossovers * Juniper Lee & Kyle Akers "Heroes Unite" Trivia *All the original Juniper Lee villains are already familiar with her at the start of the series as it keeps the original show canon. *The original Trilogy had already been finished and edited before the first one was ever released, this was done to keep continuity between the 3 consistent. *Juniper Lee's Adventures of the Princess and the Goblin was almost scrapped 75% of the way through, due to the lack of material to work with story wise. *The final film in the trilogy was almost the last Juniper Lee Adventure ever produced, this was because interest in the show had started to fade and the movie format offered little creative freedom. *The decision to bring the series back in web series format was because it offered a new opportunity for original story telling. Category:Adventures Category:Megan Stone Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures members Category:Adventure Teams Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures Series